pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanny
About Fanny was a female object contestant on Battle for BFDI who was on the team iance. She was one of the 30 recommended characters that could have joined Battle for Dream Island, and also had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island, but failed both times. She had a chance to join IDFB as well, but she only got 42 votes. Fanny is an Object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. She is voiced by Satomi Hinatsu. Appearance Normal Fanny is a blue battery-powered electro-desk fan with a super-duper bright periwinkle cage and periwinkle blades that are rugged. She also has black legs with no arms. This is not normal for real fans. Her voice is extremely masculine. Humanoid Fanny is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with blood-covered fan blades. The blood on her blades might have come from her accidentally slicing others up. People suggest the blood might have come from Fanny’s body when the radiation hit her and caused her body to mutate. However, this is highly unlikely, as Fanny is a machine and machines don't have blood. Changes BFDI 16 * Fanny has legs. * Fanny is gray. * Fanny is a floating fan. * Fanny doesn’t spin. * Fanny‘s blades vary slightly in size and shape. BFDI 17 * Fanny is yellow. * Fanny loses her legs. * Fanny‘s asset is the fan on the Ice Cube Recovery Center and the Master Recovery Center. * Fanny has a spinning animation. IDFB * Fanny gains legs. * Fanny changes to a desk fan. * Fanny has a base. * Fanny is a dark-ish blue with a gray cover. * Fanny has a more rugged spin. Humanoid * Fanny is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Personality Fanny is a cynical and spiteful character, who is known to have a hatred of almost everyone and everything, making her disliked by several other people. For this reason, she has very few friends and is enemies with many people who decide to even interact with her. She believes that self-improvement only occurs when we acknowledge that our own behaviors are far from perfect and worthy of hate. Fanny also seems to value honesty, as she is very upset when Loser lies to the remaining contestants in “The Liar Ball You Don’t Want”, and is not shy to calling people out for their ridiculous behavior, as she tells Bubble that Match was a hypocrite due to insulting Bubble for not knowing the answers when she herself did not know them either in ”Questions Answered”. She hates it when Dragonet carries her babies on her back, despite the fact it's an instinct and that in the wild, Ninja Dragonets will usually carry their babies like that. Trivia * Fanny believes she is worthy of hate. * If Fanny‘s head is decapitated from her body and is held on by a black wire, she will survive. Things That She Said She Hates * Clock * Ice Cube or Teardrop * Fries * Living in a World where Recovery is Impossible * Snowball * The First Contest * Jumping * Being Zapped by Lightning * Fulcrums * Match * Measles * Mumps * Rubella * Digging * Hating Digging * That X’s Emeralds are down the hole that iance dug * Being Landed on * Blowing * When People Read Random Trivia Facts About Her * Dragonet carrying her babies on her back * Jeliclus * Carrot Cake’s Jewel * Carrot Cake * Pudding‘s Real Name * How Pudding was Conceived * Dragonet's big front fins not being pectoral fins, instead being pelvic fins. * Dragonet having over 150 offspring from donating eggs. * Princess Ivy * Marine mammal Pokémon such as Psydolphin and Primarina being unable to breathe underwater. * Sniffume putting others to sleep with her sleep powder. * Finny * Dragonet's real name, Bubbles. * Yin-Yang Deaths # “Bowling, Now With Explosions!”: May have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. # “Reveal Novum”: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. # ”Don’t Dig Straight Down”: Is killed by lava. # Nicknames * Fan: Given by Lightning. * Hatey: Given by Sugar. * Finny-hater: Given by Finny. * Bananny: Given by Banana. Gallery Sprite Fanny.png|Fanny’s Humanoid Form Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Adults